Final day Tokio hotel song fic
by AikoRevolver
Summary: IS NOT ulquiorraXrukia for those sarcastic few...  Ulquiorra battles Rukia to the death over a fallen lover to the tune of final day by tokio hotel.  It has little to do with the actual song, however.  Disclaimers at bottom


Tokio hotel songfic.

Song: Final day

Based of of Bleach

Written by Raven Blackwood

And now we're here again  
up on your roof so high

Haruko held her Zanpakuto tightly in her hand, and followed her beloved Ulquiorra closely. They were on the roof of a very tall sky scraper, with Rukia Kuchiki blocking their path. She was glaring at the both of them.

The whole world can just go to hell  
for all I care tonight

Haruko stepped in front of Ulquiorra, and glared at the Soul Reaper.

"If you want to kill Ulquiorra, you'll have to kill me first." She growled

"What are you doing, Ru? We fight together!"

"The Aarancars can go to hell if they think I'm letting you die."  
I can feel the end is near  
it all has come as we had feared

"Don't. Ru, it's not worth it. She'll kill you."

"I know." Haruko whispered, and brought her Zanpakuto to her chest.  
And if our final day has come  
Lets pretend to carry on

"RU!" Ulquiorra yelled, watching her attack.

Rukia brought up her blade, blocking all of Haruko's attacks perfectly. But Haruko was just as good, keeping a perfect beat with the other girl.  
And if the end has now begun  
Live on

Then, in a blink of an eye, it happened. Haruko blocked one of Rukia's attacks, but she was a half second too late. The blade hit her. Blood came pouring from the gash just above her stomach.

Ulquiorra immediately slid in between them, and pushed Rukia back. She turned and disappeared, leaving Ulquorra with one piece of bitter knowledge.

"My mission was to kill her, not you. She made my job easier."

Haruko dropped to the ground in a heap, her breathing ragged.  
Live on  
Ulqiorra looked at his bleeding partner in fear.

"Are you okay, Haruko?"

Haruko smiled, a drop of blood rolling from the corner of her mouth. Her blue hair slowly turned darker, and more purplish, then black.

I just can't believe the day has come  
when all the clocks stand still

"How bad is it, Haruko? How bad are you hurt?"

"What happened to Ru? I'm not going to die, Qui. It's just a gash."

"Don't lie to me. You said yourself you hair darkens when your life draws to an end. It's black, damnit!"  
The horizon seems to disappear  
and all our dreams are unfulfilled

"Heh, I guess I really can't lie to you."

Ulquiorra pulled Haruko into his arms, trembling.

"You know, I never expected you to keep your promise to me. You said that you'd stay by my side, even as I drew my last breath. Because you were my partner, and you didn't want to lose me… like yammy." "You thought I was lying? Ru, I promised. I don't break my promises. I won't leave you, so you can't leave me… please, Ru, don't die. Fight it, please!" Ulquiorra told her, growing frantic, and unlike himself.  
I can feel the end is near  
it all has come as we had feared

"Sorry, Qui, but I don't really… have a choice. I feel so cold, so tired… Can I sleep now?"

"Ru, don't give up, not yet… Ru…"

"You know, I always loved you, Ulquiorra. I'm going to sleep now." She closed her eyes, and her zanpakuto crumbled into dust.

"No… Open your eyes, Ru! Please, Open your damn eyes! Haruko!" he yelled at her, tears sliding down his face, then his words lowered to a whisper, "Haruko… rest in peace."  
And if our final day has come  
Lets pretend to carry on

He stood up, laying her body out carefully, then pressed the hilt of his sword to her forehead. He smiled, sadly, then walked to the edge of the building.

"I loved you, too, Ru… and because I loved-no, I still do- I swear to avenge your death. Wherever you are, Rukia Kuchiki, I am going to kill you.  
And if the end has now begun  
Live on

"Oh, really? Cuz I'd seriously like to see you try. I was able to kill her wasn't I? Be happy I'm here to finish my job. Now you can die together."

"Is that some kind of mercy to you Soul Reapers? How are we the evil ones when you kill people's loved ones then mock them after?"

"Because you aren't a person. You already died. It's time for you to stay dead."

"You're going to swallow those words, you bitch."  
Live on

Ulquiorra attacked her. His sword met cloth, as he pulled back to block.

"You died, too, you know. Why don't you go back to being that way instead?"

"The…world…needs…me!" She grunted in between attacks.

"You're weak. I don't know how you killed her, being so weak."

He thrusted the swords toward her gut, narrowly missing. She jumped up, trying to get behind him, but he turned, blocking her attempts.

"I'm not stupid, Soul Reaper."

"Funny, but five minutes ago you knew my name!" She shoved the blade at him, slicing his side shallowly.

"Heh, you got a hit." He disappeared into thin air, his chuckle left behind on the wind.  
This is our final day  
this is our final day  
this is the final thunder

He reappeared behind her, forcing the sword hilt into her back sharply.

She dropped to the ground, gasping for air.  
Up on your roof so high  
let's stay and wait for the morning  
Even if it's not in sight  
"Are you in pain yet? Does it hurt, Kuchiki?"

"Yes… are you happy, now? Are you satisfied?"

"No." He shoved the blade into the back of her neck, severing her spinal cord. Blood dripped out, than sprayed as he removed the sword, "But I will be when you bleed to death."

Has our ending just begun?  
Don't care, pretend to carry on

In her last attempt, she stabbed him, though not deep enough to do any damage.

"Goodbye, Kuchiki."

"…Bastard." She whispered, and was no more.

"I may be, Soul reaper, but I was once like you. I thought the soul society was an amazing place. Then they made me kill my commanding officer. A hollow got to me soon after… I have never been happier. Then you show up and take away my precious Haruko."

He sighed, and disappeared.  
And if our final day has come  
Let's pretend to carry on  
And if the end has now begun

One year later: Ulquiorra stood in front of the grave he made for Haruko. A tear lid down his face as he remembered the battle he had fought for her. The battle between the soul society and the Aarancars. Everyone had been annihilated, every single person he loved. Everyone he cherished. As it was he was the last surviving Aarancar, and he missed the companionship dearly. No, he missed Haruko dearly.  
Live on  
Live on  
He knelt down, placing flowers from Earth on her grave. They were blue lilacs, her favorite. The moment they touched the ground of the soul society, they withered and dried.

This brought fresh tears to his face. He cried long and hard until a hand touched his shoulder. A handsome man and the new ruler of the soul society was smiling down at him.  
And if our final day has come  
Let's pretend to carry on

"It's okay, Ulquiorra, it's over now."

"I miss her, Fiore. I miss her dearly."

"I know, but there is naught we can do. It is too late to help her."

"I know, sir." He sighed, "The pain will never fade."  
And if we stay we'll always  
Live on  
Live on

"I know. Please, will you return to the palace and help train the new soul reapers?"

"One of them…. She reminds me of her. Her spunk… and her mask."

"You must remember that even if a mask is similar, it isn't her. She has moved on."

"Yes sir. May I have one final request?"

"Of course, Captain Ulquiorra of the first order. What is it?"

"Refrain from placing her in my squad, sir. She will be naught but a distraction."

'I understand."

This is the final thunder  
Up on your roof so high

'Yes, Haruko.' He thought before standing, 'Things have surely changed. Since I killed that bastard soul Society dictator, things have changed. I do this in your memory… Without you, I would have been misguided. I know my place, now, and I enjoy watching these people learn how to save souls without creating hollows… Our masks helped, just like you said. Thank you.'

Let's stay and wait for the morning  
Live on

He started to walk away, but something stopped him. It was like the wind was whispering to say goodbye. To let go of the past's pain. He smiled, and thought 'you're right, Haruko. I should let go. Live for the future, as you always said.'  
Live on

As Ulquorra looked back, he smiled sadly.

His final thought as he returned to the palace was a selfless one.

'Please, Haruko, Rest in peace, no matter what.'  
This is our final day

I do not own bleach or Final day.

I do, however own Haruko Kazefuki


End file.
